


monsters and their expectations

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, slight bullying mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: there are things you expect monsters to be, and people you expect monsters to look like.tendou satori is neither of those.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	monsters and their expectations

nobody told you that **tendou satori** was sweet. nobody told you much about him really. what little you knew about him came in the form of fearful glances and hushed voices. _monster_ , they say, looking in all directions before dashing away. you always wanted to pull them back, to ask more, to know more. but they never supplied anything.

your curiosity got the better of you one summer afternoon, when you spot a familiar tuft of spiky hair trekking towards the forest. you break away from your group, drowning out the sounds of their cries with the stomp of your feet.

"they call you a monster."

your words sting, and tendou nearly falls face first into the shallow creek. his grip on the net he brought tightening as you took a spot beside him.

"what would you do if i said i am?"

he hoped his voice was even, he hoped it sounded strong enough. he already knew how this was going to end: you, running back to the group with some sort of twisted tale, while he lets the tears fall freely, his only company his shadow and the symphony of insects that drowned out his own sobs.

what he didn't expect was to see a pair of eyes staring up at him, regarding with the intensity as one would at the latest _jump_ issue. the words that came out of your lips were what took the cake for him, his brain malfunctioning to process what you said.

" _really_? what kind?!"

he laughed at you then, and admitted that he actually wasn't. you pouted at him, complaining that what the others had said were lies.

for the rest of the afternoon, the two of you went searching for leaves and bugs — as well as reenacting sword fights and dramatic scenes. he snickered when you subconsciously chose to be the villain everytime, your voice telling him off. _you're too sweet to be a monster tendou-kun._

he never expected for you to be mad at him for being not being a monster. he never expected for you to stand up for him either. nor did he expect for you to cling onto his side way past your days of make believe.

but tonight, under the blanket of stars, in the same forest all those years ago, he expected a three letter response to the ring in his pocket and the promise in his heart.

what he didn't expect, was for you to get down on one knee a second before he could.


End file.
